


don't you want help?

by WattStalf



Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [3]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Baccano Lolicon Week, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, PWP, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sonja acts like she knows what she's doing.
Relationships: Sonja Bake/Nader Schasschule
Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880941
Kudos: 2





	don't you want help?

Nader squirms as Sonja wriggles in his lap, making him sweat and bite his lip and try to think about anything other than the girl in his lap. She has a habit of getting much too close to him lately, and he knows that that is his own problem, nothing that he can blame her for, but still, it is difficult for him, and he wishes that she would keep her distance.

Sonja is not doing anything out of the ordinary. She is just sticking close by her older friend, the one that she idolizes and sees as a hero, while having no idea that his thoughts, particularly those regarding her, are anything but heroic. Nader knows that he is the problem here; she may be a little big to be trying to sit in his lap, but that is still innocent. Thinking about her the way he is not anything, and he is extremely fucked up, and should not be allowed near her.

But she idolizes him and he does not want to ruin that image, and the only way that he could get her to leave him alone would be to do that. Otherwise, she would have none of that, because he is her hero, and nothing else could convince her to leave him alone. Nothing else could convince her to get out of his lap, to stop tormenting him without realizing it at all.

It is not Sonja’s fault that Nader is doing everything in his power to keep her from figuring out that he has an erection right now. She can just remain oblivious, sitting on his lap and never realizing how disgusting her friend and hero really is. It would help if she didn’t wiggle around so much, but if he is careful then-

“Hey, Nader, do you want me to help you with that?” she asks him, and he goes stiff. As far as he knows, he has not said anything to warrant a response like that.

“Help with what?” he asks, in a tense tone of voice. She just laughs.

“ _ That _ ,” she says, and she wiggles for emphasis, causing him to gasp without meaning to. She can’t really be talking about…can she?

“I don’t…I mean…” He can’t think of anything to say, his judgment becoming more and more cloudy. As he stammers, Sonja gets off of his lap, and gets down on the ground in front of him, on her knees. Nader should definitely stop her from pulling the zipper of his pants down, but he doesn’t, completely frozen in place even once she has one of her small hands wrapped around his cock.

Sonja is not that much younger than him. Right now, the age difference is questionable, but if they both had a chance to grow up a little, there would be nothing amiss about a relationship between the two of them. But right now, she is too young for him, too young to be doing anything like this, and too young for him to ever see in this kind of light. The fact that he wants her only speaks to how fucked up he is, and the fact that he is not stopping her from working her hand up and down his cock only speaks to how desperate he is to get some sort of action, desperate enough to abandon his morals entirely.

And all the while, he does not even begin to try and figure out where Sonja learned about this things from.

“I can help you out, all you have to do is ask,” she says, her voice so innocent, everything about this innocent beyond the fact that her hand is on his cock, that she is stroking him off like he strokes himself off when he can’t sleep at night, thinking about the neighbor girl that is far too young for any of this. Except her movements are a lot clumsier than his, and yet, he finds that he prefers them anyway, prefers all of this because it involves  _ her _ doing it, instead of him having to do it for himself.

“You don’t…you shouldn’t do this,” he gasps, barely able to speak amidst his moans. “I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t let you do this.”

“But you are letting me,” she points out, and he knows that already, knows damn well just how far he is allowing himself to sink. And instead of fighting it now, even though they both know that he has the power, he lets her wrap those adorable lips around his cock, letting her try and fit him in her tiny mouth. Nader puts a hand on the back of her head, patting her gently, letting her know that she is doing a good job as he moans for her, so far beyond the point of salvation that he decides to just let hell take him now.

Though Sonja takes charge as if she has all the experience in the world to guide her, it is easy to tell that she does not really know what she is doing, and yet Nader loves every second of the awkward blowjob, loves the way that she struggles to take his cock but tries anyway, loves the way that she coughs and sputters as she pulls back, only to get right back into it, just as eager as ever to continue. He loves the way that her tongue darts along his flesh, hesitating a bit each time, as she tries to figure out what she should do and what is working. More than anything else, he loves that this is Sonja sucking him off, that she is finally giving him what he has been fantasizing about for far too long.

And, more than any of that, he hates himself, because these thoughts never should have entered her mind to begin with.

Even if she did not learn it all from him, even if she had these ideas put in her mind in some other way, that does not change the fact that he was not able to control his body, and that she was able to figure out how much he wanted her, and decided that it was a good idea to make a move on him, and he did nothing to stop her. And he continues to do nothing, all the way up until he comes right into her mouth, making her swallow it like it is the most natural thing in the world.

As she pulls back, Sonja makes a face at the taste, but then grins at him. “Wasn’t that fun?” she asks. He has no idea how to answer her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
